


Summer Time and The Living’s Easy

by GutsBatter7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Affection, Dave has a weird kink i guess, Gay, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, M/M, They go to the beach lmao, i hate this so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutsBatter7/pseuds/GutsBatter7
Summary: Oh my lord..I guess this is going to be my first fanfiction I publish on here. Please enjoy and cringe through my horrible writing! And yes, I am entirely new to the Homestuck fandom so this will only be focused on Dave and John. Anyway..Let’s get this shit started.





	Summer Time and The Living’s Easy

It was an extremely hot and humid day, Almost reaching 90 degrees. John Egbert was in his swim trunks and had a surfboard. “Hey! Dave, aren’t you excited to go to the beach?” Dave Strider rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. They were in Virginia for a trip, for the entire summer, actually. And Dave didn’t want any part of this trip. As time passed John finally convinced Dave to come along with him. They both set up their gear when they arrived. John looked up, the sun was shining on him, he squinted his eyes. “Goddamn it..I’m going in the water, it’s too damn hot.” Dave then chuckled, “Go ahead. I’m going to unpack the rest of this shit.” John then yelped in excitement and ran to the water. Dave struggled to open up the umbrella and angrily sighed, “Fuck-! Stupid thing..I could be doing cooler things than this.” He cursed to himself. He then remembered something, the little thing he wanted to tell John. He knew it wasn’t that important but it’s been bugging him for about a month. An hour or so passed, and John ran back to where Dave was sitting. “Dave! I’m back...but I’m starving. Can we go get something to eat? I heard there’s a snack bar somewhere here.” Dave then blushed and his eyes darted away from John’s sight. Before finally looking back at him and replying, “Fine, fine. I have some money. Go get whatever the hell you want, just don’t waste it on stupid shit-“ John then raised an eyebrow, “Man, why are you blushing? I didn’t say anything weird, did I?” Dave then sighed and blushed even more, “No, no. It’s fine.” John then shrugged and laughed, “Okay dude, You weirdo.” John walked, until he found the snack bar, got a hotdog and a smoothie. When he head back to where Dave and the Umbrella was, he sat down in his chair and started eating. An awkward silence between the two of them, Dave being flustered and John just eating like there was no tomorrow on earth. “Mhmm! This is so fucking good-“ John explained in between bites, Dave then coughed to break the awkwardness, hoping to break it at least. John then smirked with a mouthful of food, looking at Dave. “I know why you’re so embarrassed, Dave.” Dave then got ticked off, “Tell me why, Mr. Know it all-“ John then swallowed and laughed afterwards, “I knew for a long ass time dude, and I could guess. You have a goddamn fetish dude!” Dave then hid his head in his towel and groaned. “How on earth would you guess something like that?” John then started to hysterically laugh, “Dave! It’s okay! I’m not creeped out. It’s a little odd but oh well.” Dave then chuckled slightly in response, probably too fucking embarrassed to say anything. “Dave, I love you. Even though you’re a goddamn weirdo. You’re still amazing. And I don’t know what I will do without you!” John then put his food down and stood up, the sun was setting, and the sky looked extremely beautiful. The sparkling ocean, the people leaving the beach, besides them. Dave then sat up too to match, or attempt to match his height. John then hugged Dave and laughed. “I really do love you, and you can be honest to me about literally anything, I just want you to be happy.” Dave then slightly smiled and hugged and buried his face into John’s hair, which still surprisingly smelled hella nice. “I love you too, it’s okay..Sorry for being a little weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm...Yeah..I’ll definitely write more of this garbage soon-


End file.
